


Here Comes Your Men

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how long did you know… you had feelings for each other?” Bilbo asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Kili confesses.</p><p>“I think we always knew, but we just didn’t have words for it,” Fili adds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Your Men

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the OTP challenge. This one's "cuddling somewhere." So I wrote a poly fic... featuring them cuddling a lot of places.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

The brothers are beautiful, but not in a way Bilbo has ever processed before. He can’t recall a time in which a pair appeared more beautiful together as opposed to when they were separate entities. Not that Bilbo has ever really seen them apart during the journey.

They’re swords, bows, and smiles, rolling through the path with mischievous pranks. Regardless, they are tied together and resistant to having their knot cut.

It makes sense that they appear side-by-side one night as he’s setting up his bed. He assumes that they are either about to prank him or send a message from Thorin. Instead, Fili asks, “Would you like some company tonight?” Kili is silent at his side, dark enough that his body blends with his brother’s.

I don’t think that’s necessary…” Bilbo starts, but they are already unrolling their beds on both sides of him. He loses his ability to argue when he is knocked over by a fur-lined jacket and two sets of arms adjust him, his head against Fili’s shoulder and his waist cushioned by Kili’s arms.

His body is rigid at first, realizing that aside from Thorin’s embrace, this is the closest he’s ever been to anyone he was presently traveling with.

He contemplates asking them about their day. Some sort of idle chit chat he can focus on as opposed toward trying to decipher their motive. 

Instead, he says, “Right then. Goodnight,” and is quite positive that Kili is looping his fingers into the curls of his hair when he falls asleep.

*

He wakes up and they’re gone, their beds rolled up and tossed to the side. He doesn’t see them until they have returned from hunting, showing off a pair of rabbits Kili was able to shoot. Passing their kill along, they approach Bilbo, their hands suspiciously concealed.

“Did you sleep well?” Kili asked, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at him.

“Ah, yes, I did,” Bilbo confessed. His neck was lacking its typical crick and his side wasn’t dotted with bruises for once.

“Good to hear,” Fili replied, “We, ah…”

“We saw this in the woods!” Kili exclaimed, “We figured it looked cool.” He charged forward and placed something in Bilbo’s hand. He closed it and shuffled back to his brother’s side. They turned to each other, nodded, and flitted away before Bilbo could open his hand and study the gift.

He realized they gave him a rock, a slate grey one with purple flecks. It didn’t seem any more or less spectacular than the rocks he constantly found himself sleeping on. But when he tilted it just the right way, he swore it took the shape of a lopsided heart.

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile when it fit neatly in his pocket, clinking dully against the ring that was also nestled in it.

*

Sometimes there’s enough downtime that the brothers attempt to tell him stories. They’re not particularly great at it. Words tumble out of their mouths and they occasionally shout over each other when one of them lacks certain details.

They sleep at his side whenever possible, provided they aren’t on guard duty. The positioning never changes, aside from one instance that Kili gets injured.

It’s an accident that takes place due to his inexperience. Bilbo can never quite get the story correct due to their inability to tell a story coherently, but he tried to shoot at too close of a range at an animal with his bow. He got attacked by it, receiving a wound that was dangerously close to his neck.

Most of the company reassures him that it will leave a scar and he will be able to show it off for years to come.

Fili kisses his temple and the corners of his mouth when he thinks that Bilbo, or anyone else won’t notice.

Bilbo just situates his bedroll so that Kili can be in the center that night and makes sure to not lean on his injured shoulder.

*

Kili seems slightly dulled after the incident. His smiles aren’t as frequent, sometimes even twisting into a grimace at the pain. Fili marches ahead of him, constantly turning his head to make sure that he can keep up.

Bilbo thinks of the rock that they gave him and pulls it out of his pocket time-to-time. He puts it between them, tilting it just-so to see the lopsided heart, occasionally lifting it to fit in the small space between Fili and Kili as they are walking.

He comes up with the idea to pass the rock to Kili and doesn’t question it. He just flits up to him, slips it in his hood, and heads toward the back, too embarrassed to see his reaction.

*

It’s cold that night and Bilbo has avoided Fili and Kili ever since his impulsive gesture. He wonders if they’ll appear at his sides again, fitting him perfectly between them. He isn’t sure when he had become so invested in their affection. Perhaps it’s when he began to be worried that he could potentially lose them in something as simple as a hunting trip. He can’t be entirely sure. 

Fili appears at his side during supper and whispers, “Thank you,” into Bilbo’s ear. His lips brush the side of Bilbo's lobe and he nearly jumps at the touch.

“F-for what?” Bilbo asks.

“For making my brother happy.” Again, his lips are too close for Bilbo to keep his composure.

“I… yes. I’m glad. I was… worried about him.”

“As was I,” Fili confesses, finally pulling away, “I don’t want to live a day without his smile.”

Bilbo finally turns to face him and notices the way that Fili's eyes are focused on his brother on the opposite side of the sitting area. He feels his throat catch as everything falls into place for him. The inability to separate, the willingness to share someone as they slept, the silly rock.

They were in love with each other.

But also had feelings for him.

*

Bilbo never heard of hobbits in love with multiple partners. If anything, it was complicated love triangles or cheating on significant others. But to compare this to those types of gossip-drenched tales felt wrong in his mind. He let them go and focused on the way that Fili always let him burrow into his jacket when it was too cold or the way that Kili was trying very hard to get into the habit of folding his clothes and keeping their part of the campsite as neat as he could. 

Kili’s wound heals and Bilbo is back in the middle of their bedding situation, Kili hanging onto him extra tightly the first night. It is also the night that Fili leaned in before they went to bed and kisses both him and his brother on the lips before falling asleep, or at least appearing that he did.

Bilbo can’t help but grin, hoping that there would be more.

*

There’s more and he’s not entirely prepared, but he certainly doesn’t mind. It starts with Fili tugging on his hand and Kili pushing him by his waist, hissing, “Come with us, come with us, we have something to show you!”

It's dusk and Bilbo knows that he should be doing something else, but he can't help but run with them as they lead him farther into the woods.

“We saw this when we were looking for a place to camp out,” Fili explains, his voice clipped as he's dodging trees.

“We knew it would be perfect,” Kili adds, laughing when he nearly trips on Bilbo’s feet.

Eventually, they arrive at a large, twisted tree.

Bilbo sighs. “You took me to a tree,” he announced.

“Not just any tree,” Fili says, “A perfect tree.”

“I’m not following.” He walks closer to it, until Kili picks him up and sits him along one of its roots.

“Yes you can,” Fili whispers, pressing his lips against his neck, “If you don’t like something, let us know, okay?”

“If I don’t like what?” Bilbo asks, but he was cut off by Kili’s lips on his mouth and Fili’s on his neck. Well, he certainly didn’t mind this.

Fili’s kisses are long, and dragged out as he trails down Bilbo’s body. His hands are idly touching him the entire time. Kili’s kisses are rough and uncoordinated at times, grabbing at Bilbo’s thighs and pulling off Bilbo’s shirt while trying to avoid breaking away from him in the process. He finally parts his lips to pull Bilbo’s shirt over his head and toss it on the ground.

“So what…” Bilbo moans as Fili begins to rub him as well, “…what made this so perfect?”

“This root is low enough to easily kiss you up here,” Kili explained, returning to kissing him.

“While being low enough to be able to do this down here,” Fili added, lowering Bilbo’s pants and greedily taking his length into his mouth.

The only issue that Bilbo can come up with is that he comes too soon.

*

They drape Fili’s jacket on the ground and stay there for awhile. Bilbo runs his finger along Kili’s cheek and gently pushes the beads in Fili’s hair.

“So how long did you know… you had feelings for each other?” Bilbo asks.

“I’m not sure,” Kili confesses.

“I think we always knew, but we just didn’t have words for it,” Fili adds.

“And how long did you know you had feelings for me?”

“Probably since you opened the door of your home,” Fili suggests.

“We just didn’t have words for it yet,” Kili adds, laughing when he brother reaches over to shove him.

Bilbo attempts pulls them close and to kiss them at the same time. They all laugh when it doesn’t quite work until three tries later.

*

They return to camp and its already dark. Thorin is not amused, but resists berating them about it. They’re offered cold stew and eat it together by the fire, their shoulders pressed up against each other as close as possible.

“Can I make a request?” Fili asks.

“Of course,” Bilbo replies.

“May I sleep in the center tonight? I think I deserve a turn.”

Bilbo and Kili nod and Bilbo realizes he’s going to have to come up with a schedule for them at this point.


End file.
